


By Now

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Series: Phanfic Song Challenge [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Phan Ficlet, Phan Song Challenge, Phan- Freeform, Phanfiction, Rejection, Sad, Short One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short phiclet based on Marianas Trench's song 'By Now'. This contains a lot of angst and overall sadness, bordering on depression, just a warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of ten phiclets in my Phanfic Challenge series! I hope you enjoy!:)

There was a knock on the door, and Dan quickly got up from his seat on the couch where he had been scrolling through Tumblr to answer it. There was another knock, and Dan loudly announced that he was on his way over. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, only to take a step back with surprise. 

“Uh...Phil. Hi.” Dan said slowly.

“Hey,” Phil answered, looking anywhere but at Dan, “How've you been?”

“Good. I've been good.” Dan answered. There was a few moments of uncomfortable silence which neither of the men were keen to break.

Finally, Phil said, “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” Dan said shortly, stepping back from the door to allow Phil to enter.

“So, why are you here, exactly?” Dan asked.

“I just came to get my things, and then I guess I'm leaving.” Phil answered reluctantly. He wished that it didn't have to be this way, that it was only temporary, but Dan had made his decision and now he had to leave. He had taken Dan for granted, had thought that he would be around forever, but apparently it wouldn't be so.

****flashback****

“Hey, Dan?” Phil asked, hoping his voice didn't give away how nervous he was.

“Mhm?” Dan replied, slouched across the couch in his browsing position.

Phil walked over and sat down beside him, but didn't say anything.

“What?” Dan asked after a few seconds of silence, glancing at Phil. His expression became concerned when Phil didn't say anything. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just...need to tell you something.” Phil said.

Dan motioned for him to continue.

Phil took a deep breath. It was time for him to come clean.

“Okay, well, you mean a lot to me, Dan.”

Dan grinned, “Yeah, okay, where's this coming from all of a sudden?”

Phil shook his head, “No, that's not what I mean. Dan...I...I love you.”

The smile slid slowly from Dan's face “Are you serious? This isn't a joke, is it?”

“No, I'm serious.” Phil said, a knot of anxiety twisting in his stomach. 

It was a few seconds before Dan said, “Listen, Phil, you mean a lot to me, too. But you should know me by now. I don't...I can't...”

Phil nodded slowly, his entire being screaming in agony, but he tried not to show the pain Dan's words caused him. He should have known better. He should have known. 

Phil got up from the couch and made his way to the door, Dan yelling for him to come back, asking where he was going, but Phil opened the door with an expression of stone and left.

****End of Flashback****

“So, how's your show going?” Phil asked.

“It's fine. People just keep asking where you are and I don't know what to tell them.”

Phil shrugged, “Tell them whatever you want to, I don't mind.” 

Dan nodded, looking away awkwardly. 

“I'll just go pack away my stuff.” Phil said, making his way to his old bedroom. He knelt by the end of his bed, and started pulling things out from under it, willing himself not to lose control, not when he was so close to the end of it all. 

He managed alright, until he was going through his bedside table and found a black marker, and hundreds of memories flooded back to him all at once, of himself and Dan with cat whiskers and bright smiles and an endless comfort between the two of them. A single tear made its way down his cheek, and he wiped it away quickly in case Dan walked into his room at that moment.

Once all the boxes were packed he carried them down to the small van waiting outside, as Dan sat and watched him. He walked with the final box, and put it down beside Dan. He dug around in the pocket of his jeans and drew out a set of keys.

“You should keep the apartment, so here's my keys. I've changed the bills, so you won't have to worry about that.” Phil said.

Dan took the keys hesitantly. “Phil,” he said quietly, “you don't have to do this.”

“Yes, I do.” Phil answered, his eyes threatening to fill with tears at the sight of Dan's distraught expression.

He bent over and picked up the box, walking towards the open door.

“Phil!” Dan called out just as he was leaving the building.

Phil turned around to look at him.

“Will you visit sometime?” Dan asked hopefully.

Phil opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. He swallowed hard, then turned and left.

Dan stood at the top of the stairs, breathing heavily. After a few seconds, he walked down and closed the door, sinking down to the floor and leaning his back against the closed wooden surface. As he sat, a solitary tear made its way down his face, and then more followed. He hadn't meant for it to turn out like this. He never wanted it this way. Never.


End file.
